Queen Of My Heart
by Virgil's grl
Summary: Link is getting ready to leave for Hollywood, where fame and fortune await him. But there is someone holding him back. And it’s not Tracy Turnblad.


**Title:** Queen Of My Heart

**Summary:** Link is getting ready to leave for Hollywood, where fame and fortune await him. But there is someone holding him back. And it's not Tracy Turnblad.

**Disclaimer:** I not own Link, Tracy or any other recognizable characters.

**A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're breaking up with me?" Tracy Turnblad sounded hurt and betrayed. Link had told her he loved her! He'd given her his class ring! Had he really been leading her on all this time? Why? What right did he have to do that to her?

"I'm so sorry Darlin'." Link said. He reached for one of her hands but Tracy merely turned and walked away quickly. Suddenly Link felt a huge weight had been lifted from him.

_So here we stand_

_In our secret place_

_With the sound of the crowd_

_So far away_

_And you take my hand_

_And it feels like home_

_We both understand_

_It's where we belong_

Link had watched since the first day he met her. Watched every move she made when she danced. He'd hugged her at the Miss Hairspray Pageant; he'd danced with her. The feel of her smaller, colder hand in his slightly larger, warmer one had sent shivers down his spine. He would've dated her had he not felt so strongly about Tracy. It wasn't until months into his relationship with Tracy that he realized he felt so strongly for her.

_So how do I say_

_How do I say goodbye?_

_We both have our dreams_

_We both wanna fly_

_So let's take tonight to carry us_

_Through the lonely times_

"Mama's sick Link. I can't go out tonight, let alone go to Hollywood with you! As much as I might like to!" She said.

"Doll we had this all planned! Let your Daddy look after her!" He suggested.

"No Link! Mama needs me! Daddy has to work anyway." She replied, folding a few towels and placing them on the pile.

"Darlin' at least see me off on Friday." He said, she looked at him and small smile graced her beautiful face, she nodded.

"Of course. Will Tracy be there?" She asked. Link shook his head.

"I highly doubt she will be. She was pretty hurt that I dumped her for you." Link said softly.

"Well I think you should make it up to her." She said.

"Why? She doesn't mean anything to me anymore Doll. I love you now. Not her."

"She's my friend Link! It'll mean a lot to me if she's there too." He couldn't very well say no, now. If it meant a lot to her, then he'd do it.

"All right. I'll go and ask if she'll still be friends with me." He said and ended this conversation with a kiss.

_I'll always look back_

_As I walk away_

_This memory will last_

_For eternity_

_And all of our tears_

_Will be lost in the rain_

_When I find my way back_

_To your arms again_

_But until that day_

_You know you are_

_The Queen Of My Heart_

Link looked at everyone who had gathered to see him off and with him well in Hollywood. Seaweed, Penny, Corny, Brad, Fender, Shelly, Tammy, Brenda, Lou Ann, Joey, Becky, Mikey – all the council members past and present. Even Edna and Wilbur Turnblad were there. But Tracy wasn't here and neither was she. Then over the sound of all his friends wishing him well and Edna tears he heard it. Their voices. The sweetest sound in the world.

"Link!" They were here! Link had gone to Tracy's and explained everything to her. They had agreed to remain close friends.

"Tracy! You made it!" He said, catching her in a hug.

"Of course we did! We couldn't miss this. Her fault though." Link's eyes now settled on the little girl that had stolen his heart from Tracy and refused to give it back to her. She was the prettiest and most beautiful girl he'd _ever_ laid eyes on. She stepped forward and was immediately wrapped in his arms.

_So let's take tonight_

_And never let go_

_While dancing we'll kiss_

_Like there no tomorrow_

_As the stars sparkle down_

_Like a diamond ring_

_I'll treasure this moment_

_Til we meet again_

_But no matter how far_

_Or where you may be_

_I just close my eyes_

_And you're in my dreams_

_And there you will be_

_Until we meet_

"Link, I love you." She whispered into his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head softly. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Glad to hear it." He whispered, "I'd better go, "He added louder, "the train waits for no one – it doesn't matter if I am Link Larkin, it won't wait for me." They shared one last kiss, more well wishes, a kiss on the cheek from the girls and he climbed onto the train.

I'll always look back As I walk away This Memory will last For eternity And all of our tears Will be lost in the rain When I find my way back To your arms again But until that day You know you are The Queen of my heart 

As the train began to pull out he got up and leant out of the door of his carriage. For a moment he disregarded age and everything else as he yelled back to her.

"Will you marry me Inez Stubbs?" She squealed delighted and ran alongside the carriage. She reached out and touched his fingertips with hers.

"Of course I will Link Larkin! Yes!" She reached out again and they just linked fingers before the train picked up speed and he pulled his head back in but not before they blew each other a kiss. Tracy had followed Inez to the very end of the platform and she had unclasped something from around her neck. She lifted it over the head of her smaller companion and clasped it.

"A little piece of Link so he's always with you Inez." She whispered, Inez reached up and rang her fingers over the metal ring that seemed to set her skin alight. She turned to Tracy and smiled softly, but it was a confused smile.

"His ring?" she said softly. Tracy smiled and wrapped an arm around Inez's small shoulder and pulled her close to her side.

"It's his class ring. He only gives it to special girls. You seem so special to him it's time you got it. It's been through every girl he's ever seen as something really special." Tracy said. Inez looked up at Tracy and smiled again, this time it reached his eyes.

"A little piece of Link," Inez recited.

"That's right. And it's all yours." Tracy said as they rejoined the others and made their way off the station platform.

No matter how many years it takes I'm coming home to you Oh yeah, yes you are The Queen of my heart 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End! That is my first and maybe my only Linez Fiction! What did you think? R&R please. VGxx**


End file.
